Trivia on the Main Tenders and Turntables Seven Episodes.
Here are is a trivia on the main episodes for the first main seven episodes in Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr for the US. Tenders and Turntables Main Seven Episodes Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Thomas has left to run his branchline - As Henry, hauling one green and yellow coach, with a red and white coach, and a red coach, goes by, Gordon passes by, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, and red coach, while James shunts four red coaches and another green and yellow coach. *Gordon talks to Thomas about being important - As Gordon, while at Knapford station, hauling his four coaches like his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, and red coach, talks to Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel about important, he goes toward the big station, leaving Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel to puff along the branchline, until Gordon later runs tender first for not turning around on the turntable, due to his weight and the strong wind preventing him, before James goes by, hauling his green and yellow coach, and four red coaches. *Flashbacks - Some flashbacks are shown of Gordon running tender with his four coaches, James spinning round like a top with his face turning green and covering his mouth for nearly throwing, everyone laughing at the Big Engines, and Sir Topham Hatt making James, Henry, and Gordon shunt on the dirty sidings. Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Edward gets the coaches - When Edward shunts four freight cars, he shunts three tan coaches into Platform 5 for James to collect, while Henry, hauling one green and yellow coach, with a red and white coach, and a red coach, waits for depature, as Gordon, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, and red coach, departs. Next morning, Edward looks sad, while Gordon and his express go by, hissing rudely. *Percy arrives - When Percy arrives and shunts three coaches, Edward joins him, shunting some freight cars, before the two scare Henry away. *Working the Main Line Together - As Edward, hauling four Express cars, passes Thomas, hauling three passenger cars, Percy follows with Annie and Clarabel, until the three arrive at Knapford station, giving Thomas a new special coach. Percy Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) *Working in the yard - When the three engines are so sad for not coming, they each have facial expressions when Sir Topham Hatt. Since Gordon has a cross face, while James has a smile on his face, Henry has a confused face. When Thomas picks up Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, while Edward shunts seven freight cars together, Percy shunts seven freight cars together, and after Thomas departs with Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, while Edward leaves, hauling six freight cars, Percy teases Henry, who goes past, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach. *Escaping - When Percy shunts four freight cars away into a siding and attempts to go back to the yard, he feels impressed, but feels very confused for the moment, and falls asleep for the moment. Percy looks confused for the moment, but feels surprised when he looks along the main line, and sees something that makes him whistle in horror, and rushing straight toward, is Proud Gordon, who is hauling the Express with a green and yellow coach, a tan coach, a white and red coach, and a red coach. As Percy ties a blind fold over his eyes and takes out a cigar, he takes out a match and lights it, before he lights his cigar, and blows a puff of smoke, until Gordon, who is now scared, stops just in time. Percy moves the blind fold up his eyes and grins with just a little frightened smile and flees in fright. *Becoming Friends - Percy takes out a bottle of water and slups it with his cheeks blushing red. As Gordon pulls Percy out from the bank, they arrive back at Knapford, before Gordon, coupled to his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, and red coach, departs, as Percy shunts three passenger cars into a siding. Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Arriving at Tidmouth - Thomas arrives at Tidmouth station, passing Tillie, hauling her Birthday Train, only to become conceited when he thinks he can manage without his driver. When he boasts to Johnny, Toots, Toby, and Percy, who refuse to believe them, Thomas has to go to the works, due to him crashing into a Stationmaster's house. Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Getting Special Coal For Henry - When Henry collects his three usual colored coaches like his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, he sets off toward Edward's station, only to get uncoupled and put on a siding, while Edward takes charge of the train. *Henry shows off to Thomas - When Henry, with his three coaches, speeds off from Knapford, and arrives at Elsbridge station to greet Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach he speeds off to surprise Thomas and his coaches. The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Pulling The Flying Kipper - When Henry collects nine vans and a caboose and sets off for a midnight run, he collides into a freight train with Toots fast asleep, until Johnny arrives with the breakdown train to clear up the mess. *Pulling The Express - After getting mended, Henry returns home and pulls his three coaches being a green and yellow one on the front, a red and white one in the middle, and a red one at the back, and passes Gordon, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Toby meets Sir Topham Hatt and his Family - When Toby, hauling Henrietta, passes through the valley with four freight cars, a flashback is seen of Toby and Henrietta, hauling nine freight cars. When Sir Topham Hatt and his family leave, Toby and Henrietta, pick up three freight cars and carry the passengers before the line closes down. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43